marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Critics United
Critics United is a group of falmer trollz which is given special attention in MarissaTheWriter fanfics. They are based on a group on FanFiction.Net, concerned about removing fanfics that violate the site's Terms of Service. The group is thought to be involved with a large-scale purge of stories on FanFiction.Net in 2012, which included the removal of ITS MY LIFE! and Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, as well as the banning of Sue Mary. While not confirmed, Marrissa responded by writing THE MARRISSA GAMES and posting it on Tumblr instead of FanFiction.Net (later with a mirror to Archive of Our Own). History Critics United, in the form they are seen in THE MARRISSA GAMES, are founded by GLaDOS, under the guise of President Curiosity Snow. He united falmer trollz, some of which had already mutated into cherub trollz, into a single city, The Capitol, while the rest of the world was divided into twelve districts, from which each year from founding, a single boy and girl (and occasionally "third tributes", exclusively powerful humans) were called into the Hunger Games, mainly for the purpose of killing them all. Critics United were presumably disestablished when Marrissa Roberts killed GLaDOS. The Hunger Games continued to exist as "falmer Hunger Games", now featuring only falmer trollz, rather than only non-mutated humans, but those were eventually disestablished too. ''Post-SCrash Session'' series Critics United are revisited in ASBusinessMagnet's trollfics, starting with Post-SCrash Session. Candacension Pixies, an alien with candy corn horns and gray skin, re-founded Critics United in AG 2211, which became the cornerstone for a new calendar system "post-Condensation", and began a progressive conversion of Earth to make it more like her own home world. She thus flooded the Earth and tried to reunite the falmer and non-falmer groups, only leading to her brief dethroning by Wantagruel Vasebreaker, after which she installed another security measure, namely a cat with powerful human genes God Cat. In Post-SCrash Session, Janet Roberts and Meanie Pixies are the two heiresses/"hairlesses" to Candacension's throne. Janet's plans for the future are to disestablish Critics United, instead making Candacension's side company BC Corp rise into prosperity, while Meanie plans to destroy BC Corp and continue the great history of Critics United. However, the game Sburb Alpha, produced by BC Corp, ends up foiling all Candacension's plans. As Janet escapes to the past, Candacension decides to shatter the Earth with Red Miles, thus establishing the Third Creation. Candacension herself is then quickly found and killed by Chell Joy Roberts, presumably ending the history of Critics United. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host briefly mentions that in the past, ca. AG 1980, Critics United was a "notorious gang" led by Morality Snow, at the time the most wanted person in the Capitol. The influence of Critics United on that time's society, is unknown; though, as falmer trollz were only beginning to gain shape, the scope of Critics United back then was likely very different. Structure Little is known about Critics United's internal workings. However, Skepness Man once in Enchiridion Marrissa mentions that Critics United employed a practice similar to that of the "one student in, one student out" rule of Portal High School established by Principal GLaDOS. However, the hierarchy of Critics United is very clearly established. Numerous Peacekeepers guard the Districts, mainly to gather the citizens to the Reapings, and the Gamemakers, hosted at the Capitol and led by Sentinel Crane, are in charge of organizing the Hunger Games themselves, with their multitude of aspects. BC Corp BC Corp (also known as Betty Crocket) is a company under the same management as Critics United. While the precise relation between Critics United and BC Corp is unknown, Janet and Meanie believe they are two different companies. BC Corp specializes in high-level technology, having produced the Appearifier, the Sendificator and the game Sburb Alpha. ''The Capitolian Critic'' Main article: The Capitolian Critic At some point between AG 1980 and 1991, Critics United acquired the newspaper The Capitolian Critic from Willy Wanker and The Chocolate Factory. So far, they have used it to cover Principal Business Lady's coming out as transgender, on a magazine related to the newspaper. Known personnel Leaders *Morality Snow *GLaDOS (as Curiosity Snow) *Candacension Pixies *Wantagruel Vasebreaker Members *Curiosity Snow's era: **First cherub trollz (Dork Jewel, Monotony Homophobe) **Sentinel Crane and the other Gamemakers **The Peacekeepers **Effie Trinket **Ceaser the Dog Whisperer *Candacension Pixies' era: **Janet Roberts/Meanie Pixies (as the heiresses) Trivia *The original draft of Enchiridion Marrissa featured a different history of Critics United, in which the company grew organically, with each cherub troll introducing new and new elements from The Hunger Games. However, this history was removed, seeing as it contradicted the last chapter of THE MARRISSA GAMES. Appearances *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' Category:Factions